spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Life of Gary
Life of Gary is a show about Gary's adventures in his spare time, and occasionally with SpongeBob. Episodes 1. Gary Home Alone: Written by BagelBoxd (October 17, 2014) SpongeBob has to work overtime, so Gary prepares to record a bunch of shows the night before. When he leaves, Gary watches all of them but then he keeps getting calls from worried SpongeBob about how he's doing. This interrupts Gary from his shows and annoys him. Eventually whnn he snaps on the phone, SpongeBob gets worried and runs over to the house. Gary has to get rid of all the recordings before he comes back. Can he do it in time? 2. Gary's Broken Records: Written by BagelBoxd (October 24, 2014) With his ability to be a record player, Gary goes through SpongeBob's record collection to play on himself. When he finds a scratched one, it keeps repeating over and over but Gary can't stop it. Can Gary survive waiting until SpongeBob gets back? 3. Gary Can't Reach: Written by BagelBoxd (October 31, 2014) When Gary finds a mountain of Snail Bites in the cupboard, Gary feels as if be is in heaven. But he can't reach them! How will he get the Snail Bites down? 4. Gary's Missing Shell: Written by BagelBoxd (November 7, 2014) When Gary wakes up to find his shell missing, he searches all over the house to find it. After searching every crack and crevice in the house and still not finding it, he hires a detective to find it for him. 5. Lost in the Bed: Written by BagelBoxd (November 14, 2014) Gary goes in between the bed matressess to find a Snail Bite he put there. When he finds it, he can't get out of the bed. He finds a cave of lost stuff there and a hick snail who was trapped there for 27 years. Together they team up to liftthe mattresses and escape the bed. 6. A Friend For Gary: Written by BagelBoxd (November 21, 2014) Gary goes to the snail park and meets Jerry (from Dumped) and has fun with him. When his shell cracks after flying off the swing set, he is sent to the snail hospital. When the nurse informs him Jerry won't make it, Gary cries his heart out. Until later it was revealed that they were thinking of a different snail. Gary and Jerry are reunited again and have fun together. 7. New Neighbors: Written by BagelBoxd (November 28, 2014) The grandma from Have You Seen This Snail? moves in three blocks away, and comes to greet SpongeBob. Not home, Gary opens the door and the grandma sees him. The grandma takes him to her new mansion. Gary tries to find an exit, but gets lost in the creepy mansion. He tries to escape, but the grandma starts to look for him. He gets stuck in a dead end until another snail turns up and the grandma believes that the other one is the right snail. Gary escapes and barricades the doors, inadvertently locking out SpongeBob. 8. Gary B. Goode: Written by BagelBoxd (December 5, 2014) Gary gets in trouble with SpongeBob and is ridiculed that if he gets one scratch on anything in the house, he'll be forced to sleep outside for three weeks. When Gary gets a scratch on SpongeBob's lamp, he has to buy a replacement before SpongeBob gets back! But how will he earn the money? 9. The Second Great Snail Race: Written by BagelBoxd (December 12, 2014) SpongeBob learns that the great snail race is coming back to Bikini Bottom and reenters Gary in. But competition is tough this year, because Electroman #17, the fastest snail in the sea is in! Gary gets some training from a professional snail trainer and becomes super fast! During the race, the two snails are neck and neck until Electroman gets ahead, but then a deliberate plot by Bill (the other snail) cages the two snails so they can't escape! But Gary squeezes out and wins the race! Upcoming Episodes 10. Snail Rivalry Lary (from Dumped) comes back for revenge on Spongebon but the two have a fight, but SpongeBob wants to keep both. 11-12. Gary in Snowland While playing in the snow, Gary falls through the snow and ends up in a snowy demented wonderland! He tries to find the exit but he ends up going to the Christmas world, where Christmas ghosts try to make him naughty so they can get presents. 13. Double Trouble Gary clones himself and has fun with the clone, while SpongeBob has to take care of twice the snail work. When Lary finds out about this, he clones himself 3 times to destroy both Garys. But Gary will keep cloning and gets clones of Jerry too and then a clone war ensues, while SpongeBob tries to break the fight up. Category:Cancelled Category:Spin-Offs Category:BagelBoxd Category:2014 Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes